


For Science

by MrsLittletall



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Crack, Doggy Style, Drunken sex, M/M, No Romance, Only sex, PWP, Set in Byrgenwerth, bi's in denial, first time gay sex, for science, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittletall
Summary: Laurence and Micolash have sex with each other. For science.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the people Laurence could have sex with and jokingly was like “One day he had sex with Micolash. For science.” WELL! This thing would 't leave me and it is fic now. Also, they are both supposed to be 18 here. Enjoy! Comments, likes or kudos appreciated ^^

“Cheers to our graduation!”

Byrgenwerth was empty at the end of a school year. Now all who were left were Laurence, who lived there, Micolash, who for some kind of reason never wanted to return home for the summer and a bottle of wine from Master Willem's secret stash. 

Of course Master Willem was there too, but Laurence didn't care about him. The old coot probably had fallen asleep in his rocking chair again. 

And so Laurence and Micolash had made it themselves comfortable in the common room of Byrgenwerth, slouching on one of the couches, intending to annihilate the liquid into this bottle of wine. 

“Cheers indeed.”, Micolash said as he accepted the glass of red wine that Laurence had poured him. “Still can't believe I won our battle by one point.”

“Just because I got a nosebleed in the middle of the exam.”, Laurence grumbled and then downed half of his wine glass at once. That had been upsetting. “It distracted me enough to make a mistake.” 

“Master Willem even tried to take you out of the exam. I could hear your shushed discussion back to my table. And later I saw that you turned in a bloodstained piece of paper.”, Micolash grinned. 

“Please don't remind me of this, it was embarrassing enough.”, Laurence groaned. 

Micolash chuckled before a comfortable silence only broken with the occasional sound of sipping wine broke out between the two students. 

“Won't Master Willem get angry at you for stealing his wine?”, Micolash asked. 

“Who _cares_?”, Laurence replied. “Old men probably sits on the balcony, already in a coma. Once he founds out his wine is missing, the next school year will have started. Besides, that is something that future Laurence has to worry about.” 

“Your opinion of him still isn't the best, I see.” 

“You know why!”, Laurence noticed that he already poured his second glass of wine while Micolash still had half of his first left. He used the opportunity to fill up Micolash's glass too. 

Wanting to change the subject, Laurence asked: “So have you asked out Rom yet? I have seen you ogling her the whole year. I can get why.” He took another sip. “She's smart. That's hot.”

Micolash's face had turned into a shade of red and it wasn't from the wine. “N.. not yet.”, he stammered. “But I plan too! Right when she comes back from the summer break. We all decided to attend for scholar ship. I will ask her then!” 

“When you need something to drink some courage into you, just ask me.”, Laurence said, swirling his wine glass. Slowly the fast pace of his drinking made itself felt in his head. Even though he proudly could say that he was the most sturdy drinker in their friend group, that didn't save him from getting drunk or hangovers. 

“What about you and Millie?”, Micolash asked. “You two were together, right? Won't you feel lonely when she is gone for the summer?”

“Oh, _that_...”, Laurence said, not with a sour taste in his mouth. “She broke up with me. Said I am more interested in her blood than in her.” He emptied his glass and grabbed the bottle for a third one.

“You seem to take this astonishing lightly.” 

“Don't know. I think I only dated her because she asked. I don't even know if she really interested me. Just felt like I wanted to try it out. At least now I won't die a virgin.”, Laurence chuckled. 

The comfortable silence broke out between the two friends again, suddenly broken by Micolash who said: “Did you know that two man can have sex with each other?” 

Laurence spat out a mouthful of wine at this sudden question, cursed, fumbled for a handkerchief (usually used for his nosebleeds), to wipe his mouth and the table clean. 

“But... how would this even work?!”, Laurence asked. “I mean, I guess you don't just rub your dicks at each other?” 

“Nah, I think it is done by putting one of it into the rear of the other one.”, Micolash replied. He had managed to empty his first glass of wine, well, one and a half actually, and Laurence promptly poured him more. 

“That sounds terribly unsanitary. I mean, that is where the shit comes out.”, Laurence mentioned. 

“Technically, a vagina is a herd of all kind of bacteria. So having sex with a woman already is terribly unsanitary.”, Micolash replied. 

“But wouldn't it hurt?”, Laurence mused. Actually, he didn't felt about talking this any further. And in the meantime, the wine he had drunk had found its way into his bladder and caused his body that certain discomfort that couldn't be ignored easily anymore. He stood up. 

“Where are you going?”, Micolash asked. 

“Just taking a piss.”, Laurence answered. 

“Wait, I'll join you, I have to go too.”

\---

Laurence was washing his hands at the sole basin at Byrgenwerth's bathroom when Micolash stepped near, awaiting his turn. Laurence stepped aside and waited. 

“So... regarding that two men have can sex. Wanna try it out?”, Micolash asked, taking Laurence by complete surprise. Before Laurence could answer anything, Micolash added: “For science.”

“Micolash, you know that I am into girls!”, Laurence answered. “Besides, why do you propose this right after we had our dicks out? Next to each other?” 

“Laurence, you know that I am into girls too.”, Micolash replied, turning off the water stream of the basin. “But... aren't you curious? Like I said, for science.”

“I more regret that I have given you so much wine.”, Laurence huffed, intending to just turn around and leave when Micolash said: “Don't tell me you are afraid of trying out.”

That stopped Laurence dead in his tracks. “Who said I was afraid? It's just.. we are not in love with each other!”

“Who said we had to be? It is for science, remember?”

Laurence considered. Technically, nothing bad would happen. Neither of them had a girlfriend right now. Nobody was there despite Master Willem and he surely was asleep. Micolash surely wouldn't tell a single soul about this. And after all... it was solely for science. 

“Fine then.”, Laurence said. “Do we go into your room or mine?”

“Mine is better. At yours there is a greater chance that Master Willem would knock.”, Micolash explained. “For science.”

“For science.”, Laurence joined in. 

\---

Five minutes later both of them sat on Micolash's bed. , Laurence asked himself, feeling a cold bead of sweat form on his forehead. _For science._ , he reminded himself. 

“So...”, Laurence started. “What do we do first?”

“Um, undress I guess?”, Micolash phrased the statement more as question and began to remove the heavy cloak around Laurence' shoulders. 

“Whoa, wait, why are you undressing me?”, Laurence asked, backing away. 

“Isn't that.. part of the experience?”, Micolash asked. “The undressing of your partner and showing them your more vulnerable side?”

“Well yes, but we aren't in love or something. This is for science, remember? Shouldn't we undress detached from each other?”

Micolash considered Laurence' word for a moment and then nodded. “You are right.” With that, the both of them fiddled around at their clothes until only their drawers were left. 

“So, I guess we take them off too?”, Laurence asked while Micolash simply nodded. 

Technically, it wasn't unusual for them to see each other naked, with Byrgenwerth having a public bathroom (divided by gender of course), where they went to do their business and taking showers. A short while later, both of them were fully naked seated down on the bed again. 

“So... which of us is the one who has to stick it in the other's butt?”, Micolash asked. 

“Ugh.. I prefer not to do this part. Like I said, I find this terribly unsanitary.”, Laurence replied. 

“And I told you, it is not much different from sticking it into a vagina.”

“That is something _completely_ different.”

“If you say so. Then I'll do it.” 

_For science._ Laurence reminded himself, not trying to let through how nervous about his he actually felt. He hadn't been this nervous when had sex the first time with a girl. He stared down at his own dick which looked pretty flaccid. By the thought of Micolash's stiffened dick entering his hole, he suddenly got second thoughts.

“Wait!”, he cried out. “Do you.. have some lubricant here? Otherwise this probably will _hurt_!”

“Don't worry, I have some oil here.”, Micolash rummaged around in a cupboard and produced a tiny bottle with the aforementioned liquid in it. Laurence breathed out in relieve before realizing that this oil was going into his butt now. His whole body stiffened, but not the part that actually should. 

“Um... shouldn't we settle on a position first?”, Micolash asked, which brought Laurence out of his thoughts. 

“Huh, oh yeah... Um... should I sit on your lap maybe?”

“We are the same height and weight, I think this position is more for partners with a larger size difference. I mean, I don't think I could hold you for this long.”, Micolash glanced to the side. 

“We could also lay down... but I don't like that we can see each other's face during this. Um... and when we do it... like dogs? You know... from behind?”, Laurence prompted. 

“Technically we are going into the behind anyway, so this works.”, Micolash approved. “Also feels like it would be the easiest position for the first time...”

Both of them grew silent again, the weight of the situation falling down on them. They really were going to do this now. 

“For science.”, Micolash whispered and Laurence joined in before going down on his knees, rear into the air: “...for science.” 

In hindsight, maybe Laurence should have applied the lubricant himself, because once he was in position, it was Micolash who did it and he shuddered once the cold liquid hit his hole, but... to his surprise he didn't shudder because he found it disgusting. He could even feel his own cock harden at the experience. 

“Alright, I am going on once I am ready.”, Laurence could hear Micolash say and from the sounds, he had coated his own dick into the oil and stroked it off to get it into a hardened state. Laurence braced himself. 

That was it. That was the last moment he could back off. He just had to say one word and all of this would be over and he would be spared that experience. 

And Micolash probably would call him a coward for the whole next year. 

_For science._ , Laurence thought to himself when he felt Micolash's greasy hands on his back and shortly after his friend and rival had already managed to enter his hole. 

Laurence gasped at the sensation. He had expected a lot of things. Mostly that it hurt, that it would be uncomfortable, that he desperately wanted to get the foreign object out of his butt, but not that his dick would get a full erection upon this sensation. 

“You fine down there?”, Micolash asked, seemingly worried about Laurence being stiff like a branch. 

“Um, y..yes.”, Laurence answered. “Um, what do we know?” 

“Move?” 

“Y..yes, but... what do I do, uh... with my own dick? I mean... do I stroke myself off? Or should you do that...?” 

Micolash seemed to consider this for a moment. Laurence realized how awkward this all felt, with them seemingly being connected, but both of them probably feeling to embarrassed to do anything. Just because of their _inexperience._

“I mean, I could try to stroke you off, but is hard enough to balance myself like this.”, Micolash finally answered. 

“Fine, I'll do it then.”, Laurence removed his left hand from the blanket he had grabbed and put it around his already throbbing cock. 

By the great ones, he didn't think he would be that aroused. It probably wouldn't take him long too cum. 

And Micolash hadn't even started to move yet. 

“I am starting to move then.”, Micolash said and Laurence got the shivering in his voice, but if it was discomfort or arousal, he couldn't say. “For science.”, Micolash added and Laurence also whispered: “For science...”

When Micolash started to move, Laurence had a hard time to not loudly moan here and there. That didn't had a _right_ to feel so good. He barely needed to touch his dick, feeling like his release was only seconds away. 

“Laurence, this feels way better than I initially thought.”, Micolash mentioned while keeping up a steady rhythm. 

“Fuck I know...”, Laurence murmured, his face felt hot, red and sweaty. He was very very glad that Micolash couldn't see his face right now. He also was very glad that he hadn't got a nosebleed. That probably would have killed the mood instantly. 

Weird, a few moments ago he would have loved to get a nosebleed to get this over with. 

“This is still for science, right?”, Laurence managed to gasp, or more moan. He felt like melting. And he knew why, Micolash had fastened his pace and one of his hands had managed to grab on Laurence' head instead of his back. The motion of being fucked and his hair getting stroked, made Laurence turn into complete mush. 

It was enough for his cock to spasm and release a huge load of cum onto the blankets. Apparently, with the exams and everything, it had pent up a bit. 

And Laurence had thought that he had needed to stroke himself off. His hand barely had done anything. 

That he was done didn't mean though that Micolash was, but he felt like he was close. Laurence could feel his cock throbbing in his butt and shortly after felt the release of Micolash. 

Gasping, Micolash waited for a bit while his cock pumped out the least of his cum and then rolled off Laurence. 

Laurence suddenly was very aware that he had a load in his hole, but he was too done to move at first. It seemed to be the same for Micolash, so both of them just laid next to each other in silence, gathering their breathes. 

Laurence was distantly aware that cum was dripping out of his hole. 

Micolash was the first one to move and sitting up. Shortly after, Laurence did the same. 

“This was supposed to be for science.”, Micolash started. “But.. Laurence, I liked this. I really really liked doing this.”

Laurence felt like a rock was lifted from his heart. 

“By the great ones, I am glad that you think that too. That felt far better than it should!”, he blurted out. 

The both of them stared at each other awkwardly. Naked, sweaty, with red faces, Laurence searched for another place to stare and his gaze fell on his own cum. That made his face even redder. 

“That... that doesn't mean we are together now, right?”, he asked. 

Micolash shook his head: “I don't think so. It was for science. Besides, I think I still like girls. I want to try it out with Rom. But... I think I would like to be with her too if she was a boy? If that makes sense.” 

“... I feel the same. I mean, I don't want to be together with you, but... I think I could see myself being with another boy too.”

They both stared at each other and then broke out into laughter. 

“Well, this was quite an experience.”, Laurence gasped between chuckles. 

“That surely is something we can laugh about even in 20 years.”, Micolash added. “And we even learned something from it. It truly was for science.”

Laurence stood up. “Maybe we should clean our mess up.”, he said. 

“Your mess, you mean.”, Micolash joked which earned him a light slap of Laurence. 

“But first, we should dress ourselves.”, Laurence walked over to his discarded uniform and searched for his drawers. He also needed to wash up later, he was painfully aware that Micolash's cum had dripped down all over his legs. 

Micolash had stood up too to get dressed, when the furious voice of Master Willem was heard.

“LAURENCE!”

Laurence grew pale, groaning. “The wine! We didn't clean up!” 

Micolash grew pale too: “I haven't locked the door!”

“Quick, get dressed! Erase all the evidence! Master Willem can't see us like this!” 

“Now it appears to be the time of future Laurence.”

“Wait, you have talked me into this! That is as much your problem as it is mine!” 

“And you have been fine with it! For science.”

Thinking about it all, this experience would be worth Master Willem's lecture. Laurence joined in one last time.

“For science...”


End file.
